


Not So Different

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Family Guy, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is excluded from the annual cheerleading competition in the gym, so she goes to the library and meets a rival school cheerleader named Samey and the two actually become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Different

James Woods High School was cheering and yelling in excitement. It was time for the annual cheerleading competition in the gym. Against the school was Middleton High and Pahkitew High School. Meg was surprised to see international, world-saving teenager, Kim Possible and her sidekick as the Mad Dogs mascot, Ron Stoppable. Meg actually didn't want anywhere near this lame school event, but just decided to catch a glimpse of it.

"Ah, Miss Griffin," Principal Schwartz put his hand on the unlucky teen's shoulder, surprising her and forcing her to look back at him. "What in God's name are you doing here? You weren't invited to this school function." 

"I was just about to..." Meg was explaining, but then realized what he just said. "Wait, I wasn't invited?" Yes, she didn't wish to come, but it was still optional for students to come whether they wanted to or not. 

"Yes, you weren't invited, you rank lower on the school food chain than the special needs kids." 

Meg narrowed her eyes at the man in charge of her school. "Says who?"

"Constance D'Amico of course," he said, looking to the piling up school gym. "You remember her, captain of our school cheerleading team." 

"Yeah, I know Connie." Meg glared at the most popular and bitch girl of James Woods High. 

"How couldn't you?" Schwartz asked with a perverted smile. "She's as hot as they get... Damn, her mother must've been Miss USA or somethin'..." 

"Ugh...." Meg rolled her eyes, walking off, leaving Principal Schwartz with his dirty and filthy thoughts. 

Meg hummed as she wondered where to go. It seemed like every student was in the gym just to watch mindless zombies preform stunts. she remembered trying to be a cheerleader one time for school, but was reduced to a not as popular Flag Girl. It was probably for the better. She kept going and looked around the school, then saw the double doors of the library come into view. Maybe she should just go in there to kill time until the final bell to go home to. She went inside and looked around. Should she go on a computer or pick up a new book to read? 

"Hello, Meg..." an unfortunately familiar voice called to the girl. 

Meg heavily sighed and turned to the geeky boy who stalked her on a frequent basis. "Hi, Neil." She forced herself to say. 

"Care for a computer?" Neil offered, patting the chair next to him. "You can sit here while I publish my newest Star Trek fan fiction about Captain Kirk's long-lost son named Nealon who joins him to find a beloved, run-away Martian princess named Megnolia."

"Pass...." Meg quickly walked away from him.

"Suit yourself." Neil turned away, returning to his fan story he made up from his favorite franchise. 

Looks like Meg had to settle for a book, hopefully she could just read it, then finish so she wouldn't have to bother to borrow it. She was about to reach for a Shari Spotter book, but the one she grabbed was grabbed from the other side.

"Hey!" Meg snapped, trying to get the book, but the other person was pulling it. She lost it as she was pushed back from the other side. She then looked angry and peeked to other side and saw a green eye staring back at her, which made her cry out in scare and surprise. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice from the other side said. "I've just been reading these books a while and never found this one." 

Sorry? Did someone just apologize to Meg? "Uhhh... That's okay, I guess," Meg shrugged, unsure what else to say. "You can keep it."

"No, really," the voice came closer as a girl Meg's age came from the other side and stood next to her. "If you really want it..."

Meg looked to the girl with light tan skin with straight light blonde hair with ruby red lips and green eyes, she appeared to be wearing a cheerleading uniform that was blood red with silver stripes and white boots. "I guess you don't go to James Woods High." Meg noticed her uniform wasn't salmon red with black and hints of white and gold.

"Nah, I'm with Pahkitew High." the girl informed.

"So, you're the competition, huh?" Meg asked, merely curious. 

"I guess you could say that," the blonde teen shrugged. "My sister's the team captain and our mom made her let me join in the squad, but I really didn't want to... It's nice, but cheerleading's not my thing."

"I know what you mean," Meg sighed with a shrug. "I just wanted to be a cheerleader once to fit in with the other kids, but I ended up becoming a low rate Flag Girl... I was famous, yeah, but I was a target for leftover lunch from the cafeteria and my family did notice me..."

"At least you have a better reputation than I do, I guess... Everyone's scared of my sister and some think I'm here."

"You guys twins?"

"Yeah, identical, but she has a mole on her cheek and mine's in another place..." the other girl sounded embarrassed to reveal where her beauty spot was unlike her twin sister's visible one. "You got any sisters?"

Meg seemed hesitant to answer at first, but then finally said, "No, I don't... I have two brothers who are both younger than me. My brother Chris goes to Buddy Cianci and my brother Stewie is in preschool."

"Sometimes I wish I had a brother," the blonde girl sighed, but smiled. "Are you guys close?"

Meg huffed, turning and crossing her arms with a scowl. "My family usually acts like I don't exist... And when they do attention to me, it doesn't last long..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that..."

Meg had to wonder if she would become friends with this girl. She hoped that she would and this girl would be better than Esther, Patty, Beth, and Ruth. Those girls wouldn't even stick up for her whenever she would need them the most. She extended her hand to the blonde cheerleader. "I'm Meg Griffin."

The blonde girl smiled, taking her hand and firmly shaking it up and down for them to be properly acquainted. "Samey--I mean, Sammy McAuley."

Meg raised a brow. "Samey?"

The girl sighed. "Everybody calls me that... Because my sister's name is Amy..."

"I can call you Sammy if you want." Meg offered, smiling.

Samey blinked and smiled. This was the start of a beautiful friendship. "Say, Meg...Wanna read that Shari Spotter book together?"

"Really? I-I'd love to!"

"Great, let's go where we won't be bothered."

And so then, Meg and Samey became fast friends. They went to the quiet study corner to read the book together while Neil was still typing away at his fan fiction. He looked to see that Meg had made a new friend despite this friend being from another school. He had to wonder how this story would turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Read & Review!


End file.
